Merry Christmas Seeley Booth
by InuGhost2.0
Summary: Its Christmas Eve and Bones has a special gift for Booth.
1. Chapter 1

**Merry Christmas Seeley Booth**

**By InuGhost2.0**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own nothing that appears in this. If I did then things would be quite different.**

**A/N:** This story is dedicated to Seshin, and all the Booth/Bones fans out there. Hopefully this will help fuel your Christmas dreams and wishes. It'll likely be a one shot unless reviewers or Seshin decide otherwise, so please let me know what you thought of this.

It was Christmas Eve and snow was falling softly over the city. The snow had been falling steadily all day, and succeeded in slowly shutting down the city. Overall it had not been a good day for Agent Seeley Booth. His seemingly simple task of finding a last minute gift for his son Parker had become a grueling undertaking. Fighting through traffic that was moving at a crawl and finding a store that was not utterly sold out of all the decent gifts. It had taken him several hours but he had finally managed to locate a popular game console. While it wouldn't be as cool a gift as the robot Zach had given to Booth for his son, he knew Parker would still love it.

It had been a long day, and Booth said a quiet prayer as he finally pulled into the parking lot of his building. With a little effort he managed to unload the numerous gifts from his truck as he started up the stairs to his apartment.

Upon reaching his apartment he noticed something was amiss. The rock that held the hidden key to his apartment was not in its usual spot, and his apartment door was open a crack. Setting down the bags he was carrying Booth drew his gun from its holster before quietly opening the door unprepared for the sight before him.

Several lights were on in his apartment, music played gently and quietly from his stereo system. His dinning room table, which was usual buried under an assortment of items, was set for dinner. Candles lightly illuminated the still steaming dishes, but it was the sight of his partner Dr. Temperance Brennan that took his breath away.

She was sitting calmly at the table. Her eyes dancing with glee as she beheld the snowy agent. Held daintily in her hands was a glass of red wine which she chose at that moment to take a sip from.

"Uh Bones…what are you doing in my apartment?" Confusion was evident on Booth's face as he mentally grasped for any explanation for her presence in his home. Placing his gun back into its holster he proceeded to remove his coat and shoes as he shut the door behind him.

"It is Christmas Eve Booth. I wanted to give you your gift." Standing up from the table Bones slowly made her way towards Booth. If the special agent had been speechless before he was even more so now. Clad in a pair of soft slippers, and a short red robe.

"Bones…I…uh…don't know what to say. I just finished shopping so I haven't had a chance yet to wrap your gift up." Sweat beaded Booth's brow as he instinctively backed away from his partner while stammering out his excuse. Unfortunately he soon ran out of room as he found himself pressed up against the wall.

"It's alright Booth you can always worry about wrapping my present….later." Mischief lit up her eyes working perfectly with the sultry seductive tone in her voice as she finally stood a scant few feet away from her partner. "Tonight is all about your gift Seeley." Her hands drifted up to her belted robe and with deft skill untied the knot letting it fall to the floor. Underneath the robe she was clad only in a red silk nightgown which served to radiate the beauty of its owner.

Bones smiled seeing the look of desire and lust in Booth's eyes. Stepping forward she gracefully looped her arms around his neck as she leaned in to kiss him. "Temperance….Sweetie….erance you need to wake up."

Groaning in disappointment Bones found herself waking up despite her desires to finish the pleasant dream she was having. The feel of her shoulder being shaken did nothing to alleviate the frustration she felt growing inside. Every time she began to _really_ enjoy a dream she was forced awaked either by her alarm going off, or one of her friendly colleges. It was moments like this that Bones was glad Booth stoutly refused to give her a gun as her desire to inflict retribution upon her waker flickered briefly through her. "Angela I'm awake. You can stop shaking me now."

"I'm sorry honey but the Christmas party has already started, and you promised me last year you would go to the party this year. For the last four years you've kept ducking out of them because of a case or something, and finally come a time when we don't have a case I find you here in your office alone and asleep." Angela hated chiding her friend, but darn it if she was just going to let Bone's miss another holiday party. This was partially fueled by the embarrassment Angela still felt after she had been caught by Cam streaking throughout the Jeffersonian, and she did not want a repeat of last year. "Come on Temperance everyone is going to be there. Even Booth managed to make it."

"Fine, I'll be there." Yawning loudly Dr. Brennan stood up from her desk taking a glance at her clock. Inwardly she hoped she could finish that dream tonight without interruption. She still had the clear image of what Booth looked like the time she had barged in on him while he was in the bathtub, and she was dead set on seeing it again in her dreams. Silently to herself Bones offered a wish up towards Santa as she headed up to the party with Angela.

**Please review and let me know what you think. And to everyone out there have a Happy Holiday.**


	2. Dream a Little Christmas Dream

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing that appears in this. Sadly this is likely never going to change. But they shall still suffer from my insanity. MUWAHAHAHA!**

**A/N: "**Ok you wanted it and you've got it. Chapter 2 of Merry Christmas Seeley Booth. Turns out I'm a sucker for not getting chewed on by Seshin's German Shepard puppy." Cradles injured hand where some bite marks are visible. "Who knew they had such sharp little teeth.

**Dream a Little Christmas Dream**

Dr. Temperance Brennan was tired. She had a long day at work, and had only managed to obtain a short nap before she had been interrupted by Angela for the Christmas party. Surprisingly it had turned out to be a lot of fun. Cam had managed to book a decent band that actually played the songs the audience wanted, Angela had agreed to use her artistic skills to do portraits and caricatures of the guests…for a small fee of course. Dr. Brennan had to smirk at how Angela managed to coerce a few kisses from Dr. Hodgins before she began on his, and after the picture was done the two had 'mysteriously' disappeared for awhile.

Things had been great…up until the karaoke incident. Although she hadn't been in the room when it started Dr. Brennan had still heard the first inklings of the music and had thought nothing of it until the screaming had started. It was then that she gave it her full attention and heard the unmistakable sound of Booth and Hodgins' voices singing. She had rushed quickly into the room only to stop in shock at the sight before her.

Both of the men's faces were flushed proving Hodgins had managed to spike the punch once again, possibly with Zach's unwitting help; and the two men were drunkenly singing "I'm Too Sexy". Sometime during the performance both men had lost their shirts which explained the girls screaming in delight, most of the screams appeared to be for the sexy FBI agent, and Bones personal eye candy. Dr. Brennan was perfectly willing to sit back and enjoy the show, who was she to deny a chance to see Booth shirtless once again and besides Hodgins wasn't half bad looking either, at least she was until Booth removed his belt with a dramatic flourish swinging it a few times over his head before tossing it into the crowd.

"Well Booth certainly knows how to please the ladies. Sweetie do you think he'll let me keep his belt, or do you think Booth will want it back?" Angela had managed to walk up quietly next to Dr. Brennan clutching the hard won belt that many women had fought against her for.

"I really don't have time for this Angela; just help me get them off the stage before Booth takes off his pants." Her face set in a grimace Bones marched her way through the crowd intent on preventing 'her' Booth from fueling the dreams of the other women at the party.

With Angela's help the two of them managed to get Booth and Hodgins off the stage and into Bone's office where the two men promptly fell asleep. Bones had left Angela to watch over the two sleeping drunks after Angela had asked Brennan if she always had green eyes, or if it was only in situations dealing with Booth.

Thankfully only one other incident occurred during the party, sadly it had to involve Dr. Addy. Zach had too much to drink and despite his fervent protests Temperance Brennan was certain of his inebriation after he had mistakenly hit on Cam…several times. Thankfully she had taken it in good stride, and even seemed flattered by it. It had taken some time but the three of them had managed to secure a cab that would take Zach home for the night, Cam deciding to go along to make sure he made it inside before she would have the cab take her home also.

After a day like that all Dr. Brennan wanted to do was curl up in her bed and hopefully finish the dream she had started back in her office. Getting undressed she climbed into her bed and was fast asleep in minutes.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

It was late and everyone at the Jeffersonian had gone home for the night, at least everyone who weren't Dr. Temperance Brennan. Wanting some peace and quiet to work on her latest story Dr. Brennan had elected to stay in her office and work free of distraction. An open pizza box lay on the corner of her desk, half of the still warm pizza was left; near the pizza laid an unopened bottle of pop along with an empty coffee mug. Looking up from her computer Temperance Brennan rubbed her tired eyes looking up at her open office doorway at the sound of a soft cough.

"Working late again I see Bones. If I didn't know you better I'd wonder if you lived here year round or if you even had a social life. Oh wait you don't really have a social life outside me and the Squints." Booth stood leaning against the doorframe a cocky smile on his face, and his thumbs tucked into his pockets.

"Booth unless you have a body for me to examine I'd really appreciate it if you would leave me alone. I promised my publicist to finish my next book before the end of next month, and I'm close to finishing the last chapter. I've finally retained my groove so I don't want it interrupted except for something important." Looking at Booth with an exasperated look Dr. Brennan took this opportunity to snag a slice of pizza to eat, her stomach rumbling hungrily.

"Well then I have good news for you Bones I have brought a body for you to examine…my body!" Booth quickly ripped off his shirt as spotlight shined down on him and music started playing in the background. Somehow he managed to walk sexily over to Brennan and scooped her up in his arms. "Now then my cherie let us adjourn to your couch and make the sweet sweet love."

"Oh good grief that has got to be the corniest line ever said. There is no way Booth would ever say that in real life." Laughing Brennan shoved Booth down onto her couch before climbing on top of him. "I really like it though."

"I'll keep that in mind for next time then." Using his strength Booth managed to roll Brennan over so he was on top and proceeded to kiss her completely senseless. As he placed light kisses along her collarbone his nimble fingers started undoing the buttons on Brennan's shirt before pulling it off of her. "You really are beautiful." He continued to kiss his way down her body driving Bones even wilder if possible.

A faint ringing sound could be heard. "Ignore it, what ever you do not stop under any circumstances." Dr. Brennan managed to get that out between her moans. But it was no use as the ringing continued with the added sound of some loud knocking. Despite her resolve Dr. Brennan found herself being forced awake. "THAT DOES IT, SOMEONE IS GOING TO DIE!" Yelling loudly Dr. Brennan threw the covers off herself heading for the door intent on beating the crap out of whomever it was that had the audacity to awaken her from her dream.

If anything the knocking sounded even louder now then it had before and the ringing of her doorbell also continued sporadically. Though the disruptions ended once Brennan made it to the door and opened it.

"This had better be a damn good reason for you waking me up; otherwise you are in for an ass kicking." After saying this Dr. Temperance Brennan went bright red for two _very_ good reasons. First being the person on the other side of the door was none other then her FBI partner Seeley Booth. Second and foremost in Brennan's mind was the knowledge that she had gone to bed wearing nothing.

"Bones uh...I came by to….um…uh…you…" Booth's mind was in complete shock and did not know how to best react to the situation of seeing his partner naked for the first time. Therefore he was left stuttering and stammering as he tried to decide what he should do. Not knowing that Dr. Brennan was in the same boat as him.

**Well that's all for now. Please review and let me know what you think. Feel free to give me suggestions or ideas. Oh and I've got a poll up asking how you think Booth and Bones will get together so please vote either on the poll or in your review. Thanks.**


	3. Talking with yourself

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that appears in this story and that is only going to change if Savage & Hyneman or Brennan & Booth are elected as president in 2012.**

**A/N:**_ Its been awhile, but I unfortunately got a bit held up by school work, and my other story ideas. Forewarning there is only one chapter left, but don't worry I have plans to write stories for the other holidays._

Dr. Temperance Brennan was sitting naked on the floor, her back pressed up against the closed door, and her head banging repeatedly against it. The thoughts that were running through her mind were not helping her situation at all and despite her current efforts she was having no success in banishing them. Between her head banging and Booth's renewed pounding on her door Dr. Brennan was developing a headache.

After Dr. Brennan had realized she was exposing herself to Booth her natural instincts had kicked in and embarrassingly enough she had cried out before slamming her door in the startled agents face. Within seconds Booth had started to pound on Brennan's door out of his concern for her wellbeing. Unknowing that Brennan was trying to come up with a rational course of action. With a sigh she banged her head one final time against the door before calling out "Booth I'm fine just let me have a few minutes a peace for the moment." Without waiting for his answer Bones assumed the meditation position.

Finding herself clothed and in her office Temperance Brennan assumed she must be dreaming as she went to sit behind her desk and laid her head down upon it. She felt utterly exhausted mentally from all the stress she had been under since the dreams had started.

"Dr. Brennan I would never have expected you to get embarrassed around Agent Booth. You've always been so in control of your emotions, especially around him. For you to actually act like a regular person around him…I'm very impressed by the progress you have made.

Lifting her head off of the desk Dr. Brennan could only gape and glare at what appeared to be Dr. Sweets reclining on her couch. "Sweets…what the hell are you doing in my dreams?"

"Technically I'm not here Dr. Brennan. Likely some aspect of your subconscious is trying to tell you something, and I was the logical choice for delivering that message." Sitting upright on the couch Sweets set the file he was holding down on the table before standing up.

"Great so I'm talking to myself. Crap Angela was right I have been working to hard, and I'm starting to lose my mind. I must be losing it if I'm actually considering listening to all that psycho mumbo jumbo from you Sweets! Why can't things ever be easy for me anymore? Things were so much simpler before Booth came into my life. I was able to keep my emotions completely separate from my sexual relationships, and I'd have sooner been having erotic dreams about Zach as opposed to some two bit FBI agent!" By now Brennan was screaming loudly out of frustration. The months of dealing with this finally had her at the breaking point.

"Now see this is exactly why I'm here because well I'm obviously needed. So let's take a look at what your file says about you…shall we Dr. Temperance Brennan?" With a quick snap of his fingers the room they were in changed completely.

It was still an office of some kind, yet Sweets now sat behind a large desk with an open file before him. Dr Brennan now found herself seated in a comfortable chair in front of the desk, yet for some strange reason she found herself unable to rise from it. Somehow from where she was seated Dr. Brennan was still able to read the cover of the file and was perplexed as to why it said 'Dr. Temperance Brennan'.

"Now this is just getting ridiculous, why in the world are we in my old high school advisors office, why are you sitting at his desk, AND WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE A FILE WITH MY NAME ON IT!!!"

"Dr. Brennan please calm down and everything will be explained in due time. Now according to your file you have been in love with special agent Booth for quite awhile now. It says you first started thinking of Booth as something more than a partner back when he helped clear your name during that awful New Orleans debacle. Very understandable since you were quite emotionally vulnerable at the time and witnessed first hand the lengths he was willing to go to for you."

"What! Hold on a minute that's not the least bit true. Sure I was grateful that Booth helped me out, but that was it nothing more."

"Oh contraire my dear doctor your subconscious began to have some _very_ interesting thoughts regarding Booths. Alongside some rather enjoyable dreams, even if you didn't remember them when you woke up. Though considering how you've always compartmentalized everything, it is to be expected." Turning to the next page in the folder Sweets got a rather surprised look on his face. "Now this is something I hadn't expected. You were openly fantasizing about Booth before you even started dating agent Sully. Talk about your long term crush…hold on…you did it that many times a day…while fantasizing about the guy!" Sweets face was bright red by this point as was Dr. Brennan's.

By this point she was beginning to see why they were having this discussion in her old high school advisor's office. The longer this embarrassment went on the more she felt like a teenager who had been caught doing something wrong. She was a grown adult and yet here she was blushing at the thought of how often she had taken care of herself while thinking of Booth. 'Fuck I shouldn't be thinking about him right now. Not his chiseled abs, or his handsome face, or his…no stop that right now Temperance. Crap I think I'm drooling.' Wiping a hand across her mouth she was disappoint when it came back wet.

While Dr. Brennan had been lost in her thoughts about agent Booth, Dr. Sweets had continued pursuing her file. "To be quite honest Dr. Brennan if you don't take advantage of this opportunity you have here then your likely going to regret it for the rest of your life."

"Huh…what was that Sweets? I wasn't paying any attention." This was quite true since Temperance's thoughts had once again drifted back to Booth and the mental image of him naked in the bathtub.

Sighing heavily Dr. Sweets rolled his eyes as he slowly massages his temples. Dealing with Dr. Brennan was frustrating at the best of times. "Ok, seems this will need to be explained in a more simplified manner. As your college Dr. Montenegro would say 'Sweetie you have it really bad for Booth, and he has it equally bad for you. So for once in your life do something impulsive. Or I will tie you naked to your bed, and lock Booth in the room with you until the two of you consummate your relationship. 'Now do you understand?"

"Ok, Ok, I get it. You don't need to threaten me Sweets. Wait a minute…why in the world am I threatening myself! AAARRRGGGGHHH!!! THIS IS GETTING CONFUSING! FINE! FINE I'LL DO IT ALRIGHT!!!" By this point Dr. Brennan was about ready to tear her hair out, though before she could she suddenly found herself back at her apartment with Booth still pounding on her door. Getting to her feet Dr. Brennan opened the door seeing her still embarrassed partner on the other side. Without saying a word she grabbed Booth by his jacket and yanked him into the apartment and into her kiss before kicking the door shut.

**Several Hours Later**

Booth was lying on his back in Bones' bed. The forensic anthropologist was lying on his chest with an arm draped loosely across his chest and the other behind the agent's neck. Booth had an arm wrapped around Bones' shoulders and was unconsciously stroking her hair gently as he was lost in his thoughts. Deciding to take a chance on getting an answer he opened his mouth, but before he could say anything Dr. Brennan beat him to it.

"Booth I've been in love with you for a long time now. I've just never been able to get up the nerve to tell you before now. It took awhile for me to admit to myself how truly important you are in my life, and I don't know what I would do if you weren't in it."

Booth gently turned Bones' around so she was looking at him and was shocked to find her crying. Feeling a stab of pain in his heart he felt sorry for her and guilty since he had rarely allowed himself to remember that she was a flesh and blood person with emotions and not simply a cold and emotionless person. Leaning down he gently and lightly kissed her on the lips for several seconds before slowly pulling away. "Temperance…I love you. I…I just didn't want to ruin what we had from the fear of losing you. I was willing to deny my feelings and keep you by my side as my partner rather then run the risk of losing you if you didn't feel the same way about me. But I promise you that I'll never leave you, and that I'll always protect you."

Dr. Brennan was still crying, but it had changed. No long was she scared of driving Booth away; he felt the same about her and was willing to stay with her unlike so many others. "Booth…that's the first time you've ever called me by name."

"It seemed appropriate at the time, though if you want I can still call you Bones."

"No, it's alright Seeley, call me whatever you want in private. We'll just need to remember to keep up the song and dance around the others." Looking over at her bedroom clock Dr. Brennan was surprised to see it was a minute to midnight. Chuckling softly at the irony of the situation she briefly wondered if maybe…perhaps she was wrong about the existence of Santa Claus though that was something to analyze in the morning. As the clock flipped over to midnight Dr. Brennan repositioned herself so she could kiss Booth. "Merry Christmas Seeley Booth."

**Well that's the story I hope you enjoyed it. Though don't worry there is still the epilogue coming up which will prove entertaining. So please let me know what you thought of this, and remember reviews make authors happy, and happy authors are productive authors.**


	4. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: "We're sorry but all our operators are busy. Your call is very important to us so please stay on the line for the next available operator." Several minutes pass during which hold music is heard. "Thank you for calling. The author does not own anything that appears in this in any way, shape, or form. Thank you." A click is heard followed by the dial tone. **

**A/N: **_A few spotlights turn on dimly lighting the center of the stage. InuGhost2.0 walks on with a somber look on his face. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Sadly all good things must come to an end and this story has run its course. I would like to thank all the reviewers, and viewers without who I may never have finished this. I would also like to thank Seshin for giving help coming up with the ideas for this. Anyway now that that is taken care of I want to let everyone know that 'Happy Valentines Day Dr. Temperance Brennan' is the continuation of this story so please check it out. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the show." InuGhost2.0 bows low to the audience as the lights turn off._

It was the middle of January and people loved the winter weather. Although the winter had started out nasty the residents of D.C. were enjoying the current fifty-five degree temperature. All the snow that had fallen on the city was quickly melting away leaving some people unhappy about the numerous large puddles. At the Jeffersonian Institute it was business as usual.

Through effort Dr. Brennan and Booth had managed to hide their relationship from the Squint Squad…for four whole days. Their ruse had been uncovered by Dr. Addy catching them making out in the in bone examination room. After Zach found out the tale spread quickly throughout the building within a matter of hours. Before the day was over Max Kennan had pulled agent Booth aside to inform him of everything that _would_ happen if he hurt Max's precious daughter. After ensuring Booth understood the message Max had clapped the agent hard on the back before promising to take him out for a beer during the weekend.

Sadly Bones had not been spared the embarrassment as she was hassled for the rest of the day by both Angela and Cam who desired to hear every juicy detail. Dr. Brennan had finally consented and gave them some of the juicier highlights, but refused to get to the more intimate details…especially the dream that involved Dr. Sweets. The worst had been when her father had come into her office while she was working.

"Honey, I need to talk with you about your relationship with Booth. I've already discussed a few things with him, but I feel there are some things you should know." Max sat down in one of the plush chairs in front of his daughters desk

"Dad I am a grown woman and I'm fully capable of taking care of myself. The same came be said of Booth. So there really is no reason for us to be having this chat." Bones barely looked away from her computer screen as she addressed her father.

"I know that Temperance otherwise you'd be getting a lecture about using protection when your with him. I fully approve of you dating Booth. He's a good man…with a hell of a right hook. Anyway I have a request to make of you. Though you need to agree to it before I tell you."

Bones turned away from her computer at her father's last statement and regarded him with suspicious eyes. "You're up to something. I don't know what it is, but it is something important. Last time you made me promise anything before I knew it you wanted me to swear not to tell my chemistry professor you were tutoring me, and before that you made me agree not to tell Russ you were sending him away to summer camp. Fine I'll agree to this, though it better not be a trick."

"Don't worry honey its no trick. I was talking with Booth earlier and he mentioned how you decided you never wanted to have kids. Your mother never told you but she always wanted grandkids and I'm getting on in years and personally I wouldn't mind seeing my grandkids before I died."

"You have got to be kidding me. Dad your not that old, and it's my decision if I ever want to have kids or not. Besides Russ is getting married soon so you can count on him for grandkids."

"Yeah but you know your brother. He's going to be perfectly happy with the two girls and not care about having any of his own. I figure with you and Booth the Brennan family line can continue. I'm not saying you have to have kids now…just sometime within the next five years preferably. So thanks Temperance." Getting up Max quickly left the room while his daughter was still at a loss for words.

"Damn…that is the last time I ever promise my father anything." Slamming her fist down atop her desk Bones silently counted to ten hopping her anger would cool down.

All that had happened about a month ago and since then the rest of the Squint squad had gotten used to the idea of Dr. Brennan being with agent Booth. Hodgins had gotten back together with Angela and the wedding was on again. This time Angela had decided to not rush into it and was patiently waiting the four months till her wedding day.

During the middle of the day a member of the Jeffersonian security had talked with Dr. Brennan in her office about an incident that had been captured by the security cameras. Handing over the CD containing the footage the man had hurried back to the security office before Dr. Brennan had even found out what the incident was about. Her curiosity piqued she placed the CD into her laptop and hit play.

Watching the footage Brennan's eyes had gone wide with shock and she was forced to cover her mouth in an effort to stifle her laughter. After watching a few minutes of it Dr. Brennan knew what she had to do.

Dr. Camilla Saroyan was busy in her office typing away on her computer when Dr. Temperance Brennan walked into her office holding a CD case. "Cam I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it Dr. Brennan? Is something the matter?" Looking up from her computer screen Cam noticed the slight red blush in Brennan's cheeks. "Is this something to do about you and Seeley?"

"No, this has nothing to do with Booth. I'm here because one of the security personnel wanted me to deliver something to you, that you need to see." Walking over Dr. Brennan went around to the other side of Cam's desk. "Is it ok if I make quick use of your computer?"

"Ok…just try not to damage it or anything. What was it security wanted you to talk to me about?"

"It has to do with something that one of the security cameras picked up two days ago." Bones popped the CD into the computer and hit play.

The sound of a door opening and closing was heard followed by muffled voices talking quietly. As Cam watched with an increasingly reddening face the sounds of soft moaning along with two people kissing issued from the computer before the rustling of fabric and what suspiciously sounded like clothing hitting the floor.

"Um…uh….Dr. Brennan when did security install security cameras in LIMBO?" Cam's face was now a bright shade of red as she looked embarrassingly at her coworker.

"Dr. Goodman thought it would be a good idea to install the cameras after the Gormogon incident. After the intern went and stole teeth from several of the skulls for Gormogon's dentures along with hiding the bones from the Silver Skeleton. The cameras were brought online only last week."

"Ok then, this is the only copy of this correct?"

"Yes, and security has already destroyed the tape for you. They copied it over to the CD so you…could be informed about the incident. They said that you can go ahead and keep it if you so desired." Bones started to head for the door before being stopped by Cam.

"Dr. Brennan has Zach been informed about this incident yet?"

Bones stopped in the process of opening the door as she turned around to face Cam. "No, Zach hasn't been informed yet. I was just heading down to the lab to inform him."

"There is no need to do that Dr Brennan; I'll inform Dr. Addy myself. I would also appreciate it if you kept this information to yourself. If Angela found out about this, then I would never hear the end of it especially after lecturing her about it last year."

"Well I guess I can do that for you. But…"

"But what Dr. Brennan?"

"Well I won't inform Angela or Dr. Hodgins if you could do me a favor. I have been experiencing problems with the security camera in my office. It keeps going out every so often due to overheating, but always turns itself back on after its had a few hours to cool down…sometimes an entire night. If you could inform security and maintenance not to worry about the camera going down it would be greatly appreciated. No need for them to worry about it if it simply needs some time to cool.

"Yes, I remember hearing about that. Strange how it seems to always occur whenever you and agent Booth are working late."

Dr. Brennan's face was a picture of calm and control, the kind which offers no clues as to what the person is thinking. "Yes, isn't that just the strangest coincidence?" Turning back around Dr. Brennan headed out the door back to her office.

Cam went back to typing on her computer for a few minutes before stopping again. Opening up one of the desk drawers she extracted a pair of headphones which she plugged into the computer. Placing one of the ear pieces into her ear she turned the volume of her computer down low as she restarted the video of her and Zach. After watching it for about ten minutes there was only one thing she could say. "Wow. Now I see why Angela wanted to keep that CD of her and Hodgins. This actually is rather hot. I wonder what Zacaroni would think of this."

**The End**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this story. Please let me know what you thought of it. Reviews, constructive criticism, suggestions and ideas are welcome. And remember reviews make authors happy, and happy authors are productive authors. **


End file.
